This invention relates to a structural combination of a tool box with a fuel tank, mainly comprising a tool box structure and a fuel tank structure, a simple and robust correlative combination for consolidated storage.
It is a well-known fact that the automobile trunk is generally used for storing assorted materials, such as the battery rescue cable, the pressure gauge, the tire hand pump, any tool box, even the empty fuel tank for an emergent purchase of fuel when it runs short. However, the tool box and the fuel tank are generally in separate form, never in a combined structure in the market. It requires a larger space to store two items than one.
The inventor has been working for years on the design of the tool box case and was inspired to shift attention to the research, design and fabrication of such a combination of a tool box with a fuel tank.
The main object of the invention is to provide a structural combination of a tool box with a fuel tank which is easy and simple to integrate into the tool box to become an integral storage device without occupying too much space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structural combination of a tool box with a fuel tank in which the tool box permits ease for opening and closing while taking off the tool out of the tool box. The tool box stands firmly with practical application.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structural combination of a tool box with a fuel tank in which the fuel tank permits to be separated from the tool box for independent use.
The invention concerns a structural combination of a tool box with a fuel tank, mainly comprising a fuel tank which is sandwiched between the open space of a split tool box for the consolidated storage. In application, the fuel tank can be taken off from the tool box when it is necessary to fill it with fuel reserved as a stand-by fuel. The tool box stands upright for opening and closing, expedient to take off and put back the tool.
The design utilizes two half tool box casings, the left half box casing and the right half box casing with an upright panel standing between them. The upright panel works to hold on the fuel tank. When two half box casings are closed, the fuel tank is resolutely sandwiched between to form an integral part for consolidated storage space. The fuel tank allows to be taken off for separate use. When the tool box is opened, it stands uprightly on the ground, convenient for accessing to the tool.
This invention mainly comprises a tool box structure and a fuel tank structure, a simple and robust correlative combination for consolidated storage. The tool box stands independently in opening and closing operation, which is easy for the operator to take off and put back the tool, and the fuel tank permits to be separated from the combination for independent use.
The technical applications, features and efficiency of the invention will be explained in great detail with the aid of embodiments as illustrated in the drawings.